opacarefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Swine
Lycanthrope; Devil Swine by Gary Davies Lycanthrope Lycanthropes are humanoids or giants that can turn themselves into animals. Human Form Medium Humanoid (Human, Shapechanger) Hit Dice: 1d8+4 plus 2d8+3 (20 hp) Initiative: 0 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armour Class: 14 (+2 natural, +2 leather), flat-footed 12, touch 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+3 Attack: Club +3 melee (1d6+1) Full Attack: Club +3 melee (1d6+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: --- Special Qualities: Alternate form, charm person, swine empathy Saves: Fort +8, Ref +3, Will +2 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 11, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 8 Skills: Hide +4, Listen +6, Spot +6 Feats: Alertness(B), Great Fortitude, Iron Will(B), Toughness Environment: Any forest, swamp, or urban Organisation: Solitary or herd (1-4 devilswine plus 1d6 pigs) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always Chaotic Evil Advancement: By Character Class Level Adjustment: +3 Swine Form Medium Humanoid (Human, Shapechanger) Hit Dice: 1d8+4 plus 2d8+3 (20 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armour Class: 17 (+1 Dex, +6 natural), flat-footed 16, touch 11 Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+4 Attack: Gore +4 melee (1d4+3) Full Attack: Gore +4 melee (1d4+3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Curse of lycanthropy Special Qualities: Alternate form, charm person, damage reduction 10/silver, low-light vision, scent, swine empathy Saves: Fort +10, Ref +4, Will +2 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 13, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 8 Skills: Hide +5, Listen +6, Spot +6 Feats: Alertness(B), Great Fortitude, Iron Will(B), Toughness Environment: Any forest, swamp, or urban Organisation: Solitary or herd (1-4 devilswine plus 1d6 pigs) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always Chaotic Evil Advancement: By Character Class Level Adjustment: +3 Hybrid Form Medium Humanoid (Human, Shapechanger) Hit Dice: 1d8+4 plus 2d8+3 (20 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armour Class: 17 (+1 Dex, +6 natural), flat-footed 16, touch 11 Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+4 Attack: Gore +4 melee (1d4+3) Full Attack: Gore +4 melee (1d4+3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Curse of lycanthropy Special Qualities: Alternate form, charm person, damage reduction 10/silver, low-light vision, scent, swine empathy Saves: Fort +10, Ref +4, Will +2 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 13, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 8 Skills: Hide +5, Listen +6, Spot +6 Feats: Alertness(B), Great Fortitude, Iron Will(B), Toughness Environment: Any forest, swamp, or urban Organisation: Solitary or herd (1-4 devilswine plus 1d6 pigs) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always Chaotic Evil Advancement: By Character Class Level Adjustment: +3 A grossly fat human seems to ignoring you as he constantly reaches for more food to cram into his ever moving mouth. The remains of uncountable meals stain his clothes. The devilswine is a form of lycanthrope that only really exists feed its vices; be it gluttony or worse. They rarely take their hybrid form preferring either their humanoid or animal forms. COMBAT Devilswine prefer indirect means of combat, relying on ambushes to throw their opponents off balance. If a devilswine has been without food for too long (over two days) it will cast aside all sense of tactics and rush headlong towards it's opponent to sate it's ravenous appetite. In their human form, devilswine try to avoid combat preferring other non-direct methods such as poison. In pig form they like to hide in the undergrowth before rushing out to gore their opponent with their wicked tusks. '''Alternate Form (Su): '''A devilswine can assume a bipedal hybrid form or the form of a swine. '''Charm Person (Sp): '''A devilswine can use the ''Charm Person ''spell as a spell-like ability, up to 3 times per day. A devil swine gets a +2 racial bonus to the save DC and the ability is Charisma based. '''Curse of Lycanthropy (Su): '''Any humanoid or giant hit by a devilswine's bite attack in animal or hybrid form must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or contract lycanthropy. '''Swine Empathy (Ex): '''Communicate with swine, and +4 racial bonus on Charisma-based checks against swine. The devilswine presented here is based on a 1st-level human warrior who is a natural lycanthrope, using the following base ability scores: Str 13, Dex 11, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8. The animal form of the devilswine is based on Jamie Baty's 3.5 conversion of the pecary pig. Category:Monsters